


Mom Days

by fadedhues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of his mom days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom Days

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of Mama Stilinski feels.

An orange leaf makes a satisfying crunching noise underneath Stiles’ foot. It’s a chilly fall day—sunny, though; Stiles can feel the warmth on his face along with the biting chill through his hoodie—

It’s one of his mom days.

He’s not quite sure what it is about those days that remind him of his mother. It’s not during any specific time of the day or season of the year—one summer day, he had woken up to the sunlight shining on his face and was reminded of his mother’s warm smile, warm laugh; how, upon his refusal to get up in the morning for school, she would open up the curtains and let the sunshine wake him up.

Stiles had ended up spending that entire summer day in bed.

He’s not sure what it is about  _this_  day, though, that reminds him of his mother. There’s nothing specific, really, just a feeling of solace, of love, deep, deep within, like an ache he can’t rub, an itch he can’t scratch.

What he likes about his mom days, though, is that they start off normal. He doesn’t just wake up, feeling like there’s a hole in his chest (that’s how he wakes up on his mom’s birthday and her deathday). There’s just a feeling he gets, and it grows and grows and eventually settles in his chest, like a cat laying on top of him for a nap. It’s not a suffocating feeling. It’s a comforting feeling.

Stiles really likes his mom days.


End file.
